This Is Who I Am
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: Sequel to "Who Are You? And Who AM I?". Balthier/Vaan pairing. Balthier is dying, and he's running out of time to find and kill the man who tried to take Vaan away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**And…we're…back… Agenda for today: Write and post the first chapter of this new fic, chapter 5 of "One Last Look at My Sacred Heart", and then chapter 2 of "The Edge of Forever". Three updates in one day? May take me awhile, but that's the plan. This is the sequel to "Who Are You? And Who AM I?" so if you haven't read that, this won't make a lick of sense. It's rated M for cursing, malexmale action, and general fanfiction smut. I don't own FFXII or its characters, and the characters will not be perfectly in character. Enjoy, and reviews earn updates.**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 1**

The swirling brown liquor that filled his glass reminded Balthier of mud, but it didn't stop him from gulping it down and ordering another glass. He knew that if he had any more that Vaan would know something was wrong, so he promised himself that this would be the last one. He was waiting on Basch, who was supposed to meet him here at the Sandsea while Vaan was busy with Penelo buying provisions for their journey to find Seraph. The conversation he knew he was about to have to have was not one he was looking forward to, and he thought about lying for the thousandth time. His head was beginning to throb dully, reminding him once again of just what a horrible day he was having. He told himself he didn't believe what doctors said anyway…

"You don't look thrilled," said Basch as he sat across from him, "You did go right?"

Balthier looked up from his drink, "I didn't see you come in," he said, "And yes, I went."

Neither said anything for a few moments, and Balthier knew that Basch was waiting on him to tell him what had happened.

"Well?" asked Basch, "He's one of the best doctors in Ivalice, it took a lot of gil to get him to even consider looking at someone with as big a price on his head as you've got," he said, "What did he say?"

Balthier shook his head, "It's nothing, he…he said it's nothing to worry about."

Basch studied him a moment, "You're lying. I can tell by the way you're acting," his expression changed to worry, "Balthier? It's…it's bad isn't it?"

Balthier sighed and let his eyes focus back on his drink as he nodded, "It's ah, a tumor," he said finally, "in my brain. The doctor said it's probably been there for some time my injury just brought attention to it."

Basch's shock showed on his face, "So you just need surgery right? Balthier, Seraph can wait a few months. Have the surgery, get better, and then we'll go after him."

Balthier smiled sadly, "It's too late for surgery, Basch. He said maybe if he'd found it months ago, but, it's just too late now."

Basch shook his head, "What does all this mean?"

A full minute passed in silence, "It means I'm dying, Basch."

"Oh god…Balthier."

"I'm not worried about me," the pirate said somberly, "Vaan going to need to be taken care of, I…I had hoped you be willing to look after him for me."

"If anything happens to you Balthier, you know I'll take care of Vaan," offered Basch, "But I refuse to believe this is the end for you. We'll find another doctor, we'll _do_ something."

"I thought you said this guy was one of the best in all Ivalice," joked Balthier.

Basch shrugged, "Then we'll find the best one in all Ivalice. I promise. We'll just have to hit every treasure coffer along the way, these guys aren't cheap."

"Then you'd best get to it," said Balthier, "because according to the last doc I only have two to four months left."

"Two to four?"

Balthier nodded, "Don't tell Vaan."

"Don't ask me to do that Balthier," begged Basch, "He deserves to know, it'll be easier if he can prepare himself. The others deserve to know. It isn't fair to not tell them."

Balthier ran a hand through his hair, "I guess you're right. Goddamnit, how do you even start to tell someone something like this?"

"Just like you told me, you just have to do it. And I'll be there for a little support if you need me."

"I need you to help me find Seraph," said Balthier, "Before it's too late. He'll come back after Vaan if I let him live. I can't risk that."

Basch nodded, "Seraph will not harm Vaan. I promise you Balthier. I will make sure of it."

Balthier nodded and finished his drink, "I suppose we'd best get back to the ship, the others will be wondering where we are." He stood to leave and threw several gil down on the wooden table, "Let's go."

"Balthier wait."

He turned around and Basch pulled him into an embrace, "I know hugging isn't really your thing, it isn't mine either, but…I just want you to know the rest of us care."

Balthier was taken aback, and he stood there rigidly in the other man's arms, "I know," he said finally, he didn't really know what else to say.

They made their way through the crowded streets of Rabanastre back to the Strahl, and Balthier was already wishing he'd lied to Basch about his condition. The older man was treating him like a fragile, sick child who would break if touched too roughly. He kept asking him if he needed anything, as if a dose of cough medicine and a bowl of soup was all he needed to get better. He hoped they wouldn't all be like this, even when his strength started to go, as the doctor had told him it would, he didn't want to be pawed over. Right now all that mattered was finding Seraph, and killing him for what he'd done to Vaan before it was too late. After that he could die without regret. But he was running out of time. He would start his search in Balfonheim, if anyone had seen Seraph since he was injured; someone in Balfonheim would be able to tell him.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you like it so far. Will I ever stop torturing Balthier? No, I won't. He's just too sexy when injured and upset. Please review! Should we have a happy ending? I may leave that up to you guys, so let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And…we're…back…no real notes to add for this chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 2**

Before he'd met Vaan and his life had been turned upside down, Balfonheim had been the closest thing to a home Balthier had, but he felt anything but at home as he made his way through the crowded streets to meet his contact. The air had a sticky quality to it, and he wasn't sure if the place had always been so crowded or if he was having one of those few and far between moments of claustrophobia that occasionally plagued him.

Even though he had insisted on going to this meeting alone it had been an argument he hadn't won. He had convinced Vaan to stay aboard the Strahl and continue to rest, but Basch trailed behind him through the crowd, and Balthier thought momentarily about trying to lose him. It was nothing against Basch personally, he just really hadn't felt much like being around other people lately, and Basch knew too much. It made the older man unconsciously pamper him, and though Balthier had yet to say anything about it to him, he really hated sympathy.

His contact, a Bangaa named Cheel, would be waiting for him at the inn. He had been buying information from Cheel for years, and it was a love hate relationship. Cheel always wanted more money than the information was worth, he always wanted more information than he had money for and the two of them would argue price until they were blue in the face. Usually, they would end up right back at the price and information that had agreed upon before the meeting in the first place.

Balthier had always been good with directions. If he'd been somewhere once, he never forgot how to get there, so he let his feet guide him and let his mind focus on other things. Things like the fact that Basch was pressuring him to tell Vaan the truth. He knew the older man was right, "How would you feel," he'd argued, "if it were Vaan keeping something like this from you?" He knew the answer to that, he be furious. He'd even asked Basch to tell the boy for him, but he hadn't gone for that either. "He needs to hear it from you, Balthier," he'd said, "It isn't fair for someone else to tell him." And damnit, Basch had been right again.

He was afraid of how the boy would take the news; it was his main concern with the whole thing. Not that he wasn't upset himself. He did not particularly want to die. He was a young man, and he had a lot of plans for his life, things he'd wanted to do before it was too late. Like an idiot he'd asked the doctor about magic. He didn't understand how it was that people could be raised with a phoenix down or a simple raise spell from so many horrible wounds, or healed with a cure spell even when on the brink of death if a simple brain tumor could kill him beyond magic's healing capabilities. The doctor had explained it to him, but he still didn't understand. All he knew was that when this thing killed him, no spell was going to be able to do shit about it.

They reached the inn, and Balthier didn't have to peer through the smoky fog to find the table at which his contact sat, they always did business in the same place.

"Cheel," he said, nodding to the Bangaa in greeting, "I trust you have what I came for."

Cheel leaned back and picked his teeth, "I always do. You have my money?"

"Ten thousand gil, like we agreed."

The Bangaa shook his head, "This information is worth twenty, if not more."

_Here we go again,_ Balthier thought to himself. "Here," he said, throwing a heavy bag of gil down on the table, "Just tell me what I want to know."

Cheel looked at him suspiciously, "Never seen you give in to paying more, Balthier. This information must be important to you."

"It is. But don't think of raising your price again, I'm in no mood for this today."

Cheel regarded him warily for a moment, as if he were deciding whether or not to test his limits, "You want to know about d' Astrae, is that correct?"

Balthier sat down across from him, "Yes, everything you know."

"Well," whispered the Bangaa, "He came through here some days ago, injured I might add. Talk is that he's mixed up with the imperials, but you know how cheap talk is."

Balthier smirked, "I know all that. You'd best have more."

"Oh I do, I do! Patience pirate let me finish. The wound was near fatal, but near don't count for much you know. He took a room here, at this very inn until Dr. Cidolfus himself came and fixed him up."

"So, he isn't here anymore?" asked Balthier.

"Left day before yesterday," said the Bangaa.

"Where was he headed? I need to know, Cheel. It's very important."

Cheel leaned in closer, "They headed for the Pharos, but Balthier I wouldn't give chase were I you. D' Astrae is not what he seems."

"I've found that out recently," spat Balthier.

Cheel shook his head, "No, no, you don't understand. D'Astrae, that isn't even his real name, and he's up to much worse than pissin you off boy, I'll tell ya that."

"What do you mean?" asked Basch, who up until then had kept quiet.

Cheel shook his head, "Seraph d' Astrae is really…" he paused and looked around nervously, and then whispered something into Balthier's ear.

Balthier's eyes widened, "Oh my god. How could I have been so stupid…Cid said this wasn't about me, I should have known…I should have seen the big picture."

Balthier pushed himself up from the table and walked away.

"Balthier!," Basch yelled after him, "Hey!"

He ran after the pirate and grabbed his arm, "What the hell is going on?"

Balthier shook his head, "Did you know that Ashe has a brother?"

Basch was taken aback, "Ashe has no brother, she is an only child."

Balthier shook his head, "I thought so too, but it would seem we were wrong about that."

_To Be Continued…_

**Will Balthier be able to tell Vaan the truth? Does Ashe know about the existence of her evil brother? Find out in chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Reviewing earns updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So anyway…here we go again. Enjoy and review chapter 3 of this fic, I'm gonna get all three of the fics I'm working on updated sometime tonight but it's really hard to do three at a time so bear with me. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it.**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Basch as he struggled to keep up with Balthier's pace, "What did that Bangaa tell you?"

Balthier shook his head and spun around, grabbing Basch by the elbow and pulling him into a nearby alley, "Seraph's real name is Garem. Garem Astrae Dalmasca," he studied Basch's face a minute, expecting a reaction, "Don't you understand what I'm saying! He's Ashe's younger brother, only for some reason no one's ever known about him."

Basch stared at him blankly.

Balthier cursed under his breath, "This was never about me, don't you see? If Ashe dies that monster is legal heir to the throne! He's gotten himself in league with Cid, not to get to me, but to get to her! And I took her right to him!"

"You're saying he lied about being in love with you so many years ago…to get to Ashe?"

Balthier cursed again, "That doesn't even make sense Basch, think! I didn't even know Ashe then. He was following her when he found me, not the other way around. And when he saw a chance to get what he wanted he took it."

"Then why not just kidnap her that night, he could have just as easy for Shemhazai's sake! Why take Vaan?"

Balthier sighed, "That I don't know, but you can ask him before I kill him. Right now, we need to have a little talk with Ashe and find out just what the hell is going on."

Basch couldn't argue with that.

Once everyone was gathered in the main room of the Strahl Balthier realized he didn't really know how to even broach such a huge subject, "Is there something you wanted to tell us Princess?"

She looked at him with a blank expression, "Uh, no, not that I know of."

"So you nothing has happened lately that threw you for a loop?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's been an eventful few weeks I'll admit, but I don't think I know what you're getting at."

Balthier was getting annoyed, "So you didn't think it prudent to mention that the man who kidnapped Vaan is your brother?"

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

"You can't expect me to believe you didn't know you had a brother. I want to know when you were planning on telling us."

Her expression became angry, "I don't know what you're talking about, that man is NOT my brother. Garem ran away ten years ago, he…he's probably dead. And frankly I don't think it's any of your business!"

"So you do have a brother then," he said smugly, "You know when you're part of a group like this, where people put their lives on the line for you every day one shouldn't keep secrets that might be important!"

Ashe stood and put her hands on her hips, "Oh you mean like how you hid it from us that Dr. Cid was your father? Or maybe how you're dying and this whole little quest is just about you getting revenge before its too late!"

The room fell silent.

"What's she talking about Balthier?"

The pirate squeezed his eyes shut at the panic in Vaan's voice, "Basch did I or did I not ask you to keep your mouth shut?"

Basch looked as shocked as the others did, "I swear to you Balthier, I said nothing."

"He didn't," said Ashe, "He talks in his sleep."

"How exactly would you know that?" asked Balthier smugly.

Basch intervened, "That isn't important, let's just deal with the matter at hand right now."

"Balthier I asked you a question," Vaan's voice had taken on a tone Balthier had not ever heard him use.

He sighed, and suddenly Ashe felt guilty for saying anything, "I'm sorry, Balthier," she whispered, "I…I didn't think before I spoke."

He nodded, "It's ok. It's my own fault, I should have said something before now."

"Would anyone mind telling us what the hell is going on?" asked Penelo, who had been watching the battle of words silently from beside Fran.

Balthier sat down, his expression sad, and took Vaan in his arms, "I…shit how do I even start…"

Basch put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Balthier continued, "Fran was right when she said something may have not healed right in my brain. There's…there's a tumor, and well, Ashe pretty much summed it up...I'm dying."

No one moved. No one spoke. You could have heard a pin drop.

Balthier had felt Vaan tense against him, but the boy didn't say anything.

He looked around, waiting for anyone to say something, but no one did. Fran shook her head, and simply walked away. He knew she was angry that he hadn't told her. He couldn't really blame her. Vaan, on the other hand, was frightening him.

"Vaan?"

The boy didn't answer, so Balthier picked him up and carried him out of the room. Neither said anything as he laid him gently on their bed. They sat in silence for a long time, Vaan stared off into space, and Balthier watched him intently.

"I'm sorry Vaan," he said finally, "I wanted to tell you, but…I just want you to be happy, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know."

"I don't want you to be mad…"

"I'm not."

"Don't just lay there Vaan, please talk to me," Balthier begged.

"Are you afraid?"

Balthier thought a moment, "Only of being without you."

Vaan shook his head, "Don't worry. I could never stay in a world without you in it."

Balthier looked at him, horrified, "Vaan…No. Don't you even think things like that."

Vaan just looked at him, and said nothing.

_To Be Continued…_

**Don't panic guys. There is always hope for our heroes. Review if you want to see more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been doing a lot of updating lately, and I think it's getting on my boyfriend's nerves that I've been spending so much time on it, but I'm only one guy, and doing three fics at once isn't the smartest idea I've ever had, so bear with me…my brain is fried. Hopefully my plots aren't getting mixed together, seeing as Balthier is injured in all three fics right now (lol, I can't help it. I must keep him injured) Hope you are enjoying my freaky little darlings.**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 4**

He had finally gotten Vaan to sleep, and Balthier was enjoying the first bit of peace and quiet he'd had in what seemed like months. Sitting in the cockpit of the Strahl, his foot propped up on the controls, and a good book in his hands had put him in a surprisingly good mood…for someone who just had to tell the boy he loved that he was dying that is. He tried to focus on his book, _"The Essential Airship Maintenance Handbook,"_ but his mind kept wandering. He didn't hear Fran come in, but he knew she was there just the same. He knew her too well, and she couldn't sneak up on him like she used to.

"Still mad at me?" he asked without looking up.

She sat down across from him, "I am your partner Balthier. Why is it that you did not tell me you were ill?"

Balthier sighed and closed his book, "I hate sympathy."

"You do not seem to mind when it comes from Captain Ronsenburg," she said coolly.

"That isn't fair Fran."

She almost looked apologetic, "I thought you valued my counsel more than that is all."

He sat up and took both her hands in his own, "Fran, dearest, you are my closest friend, and I value your counsel above any other, but I haven't had time to deal with this myself yet. I can't be expected to help others deal with it. Vaan is threatening suicide, your mad at me…Basch is…ridiculously paternal all of the sudden, Penelo just stares at me, and Ashe keeps asking me if I'd like chicken soup. You all seem to have forgotten that I just found out I'm dying…it…it isn't the easiest thing to come to terms with you know."

She didn't seem satisfied with his answer.

"I'm sorry, Fran," he said finally, "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, quite frankly it is."

"Fine. I said it. Now stop being mad."

"What do you intend to do next?" she asked.

"Go to the Pharos…kill Seraph, or Garem or whatever the fuck his name is," he said.

"You're a fool."

He sighed; she was starting to annoy him, "What is it now, dear Fran?"

"You do realize what killing royalty will do to the price that is already on your head, and mine. Besides, I meant about your head, what do you intend to do about it?"

He regarded her warily for a moment, "_Do_ about it?"

"The Balthier who is my partner, the sky pirate, would not just lie down and die just because some fool doctor told him he was going to."

"I don't think there is much I can do, Fran," he said, "but any suggestions would be appreciated."

He was smirking, knowing that he was making her mad by not taking her seriously.

"Actually I _did_ have a suggestion, but if you'd rather just die then…" she got up and started to leave.

"Fran!"

She turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"Don't fuck with me. If you have a suggestion then tell me."

"I know of a wishmonger," she said matter of factly, "but there is no time for both. You either give up this stupid revenge mission and save your own life, or give up everything just to kill this man."

Balthier stared at her blankly, "What's a wishmonger?"

"A seller of wishes," she said, "What else would it be?"

"There's no such thing," he said, but his tone wasn't entirely convinced.

"Balthier Bunansa there are a great many things in this world that you don't know about, that doesn't mean that they don't exist."

He shook his head, "I have to find Seraph."

"So you're willing to die so that you can kill him? Are you willing to let Vaan kill himself for this cause too? Because that's exactly what he'll do if you die," she said.

"Don't say that Fran," he said, turning away from her.

"You know it's true."

He did know.

"We'll split up," he said finally, "You, Vaan, and Penelo will find this…wishmonger, while myself, Basch, and Ashe go after Seraph. How's that sound?"

She shook her head, but a hint of a smile played on her lips, "Must you always have your cake and eat it too?"

Balthier frowned, "Don't use expressions I don't understand Fran. Cake is no damn good if you can't eat it, its food for Shemhazai's sake."

She rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. We need to get ready then, my group is headed for the Feywood, and we have a lot to do before we get there. The wishmonger is not easy to find, nor is he fond of visitors."

She left the room, and Balthier smiled to himself. Perhaps there was hope after all.

_To Be Continued…_

**So I know this is really slow paced, but be patient. There will be lots of action in the future. Hope you are enjoying, reviewing lets me know that someone is still reading and waiting for updates. Love to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I meant to update this yesterday but I just didn't get around to it, sorry guys. It's been really hectic doing three fics at once. Hope you're enjoying this story so far, reviewing lets me know you're reading and want updates! Love to you all my freaky little darlings.**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm going wherever you go," argued Vaan.

Balthier sighed, "Why can't you ever just do what I ask you to do?"

"You're sick, Balthier. Don't expect me to spend what little time we have left away from you!"

Balthier put his hands on Vaan's shoulders and forced him down onto his bed, "This is the only chance I have to live," he said, "Don't you want that?"

"Don't be stupid," said Vaan, "Of course I do."

"Then I need you to help Fran find the wishmonger."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Please don't act like this Vaan," pleaded Balthier, "Just do what I tell you to for once!"

"You're not my father Balthier," snapped Vaan, "You can't expect me to just jump at your every command!"

"I don't have time for this Vaan! This mission is VERY important; I have to get to the Pharos before Seraph leaves…"

"All you care about is chasing after your little ex-boyfriend," yelled Vaan, "You care about more than you care about us!"

Balthier's hand made hard contact with Vaan's cheek.

"I…I'm sorry…I," stammered Balthier, horrified.

Vaan didn't say anything. He turned to walk away, but Balthier grabbed his arm, "Vaan, I'm sorry. I…I don't even know what to say."

Vaan turned around, and Balthier saw that there were tears in his eyes, "Don't say anything. I'll go with Fran and Penelo if you want me to."

Balthier didn't know what to say.

Vaan folded his arms, "What if we don't find him? Then I'll probably never see you again."

Balthier pulled the boy into his arms, "You'll find him. I know you will, just…don't think about it. Either way you'll see me again…I promise."

Vaan buried his head in Balthier's neck and nodded, "I'll go…if that's what you want."

Balthier gripped him tighter, "I don't want to be without you, Vaan, don't think that. But I need you to do this for me."

Vaan nodded, "Ok."

He walked the boy outside, where the others were waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" asked Fran.

Vaan nodded.

"Don't worry Vaan," whispered Balthier, "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

He watched silently, and with a heavy heart as Vaan disappeared into the mist with Fran and Penelo to find the wishmonger.

Basch put a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be alright. Come on, we've got a long way to go."

He was right. It was a long way to the Pharos, and if Seraph…Garem…had indeed been healed by Dr. Cid then there was no guarantee that he would even still be there when they arrived.

"You really didn't know about Seraph?"

Balthier didn't look up from the maps he was studying when he asked her this, and Ashe wasn't sure if he was actually expecting an answer.

"I've told you before, he isn't Garem."

"My information came from the most reliable of sources, princess. He is Garem."

She studied his face for a moment, "My brother left ten years ago. I doubt I would recognize him if I were to see him, not that I'm agreeing with you. I still don't think that man is my brother."

Balthier sighed, "I just want you to know that his being your brother doesn't change anything. I'm still going to kill him."

"What happened between you two?" she asked, "Why do you hate him so much?"

Balthier didn't give her all the details, he didn't have the energy for it, but he attempted to explain the best that he could.

Ashe didn't say anything for a long time, "Do you think you'll be able to do it? Kill him, I mean…if you loved him," she said finally.

"I never loved him," snapped Balthier, "I loved a person who apparently never really existed. Seraph d' Astrae isn't even a real person. And I doubt anything he ever said to me was true anyway."

"You should have more patience with Vaan," she said suddenly, "This is hard for him too."

Balthier narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She folded her arms across her chest, "I saw your argument earlier."

Balthier sighed and closed his eyes, "I didn't mean to hit him."

"That didn't stop you from doing it or him from being upset about it."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, "I have too much on my mind already."

Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"Why did Garem leave?" Balthier asked finally.

"He was angry, angry that he would never hold the throne," she said, "One day he and our father had words, he left and never came back."

"He'll kill you if he gets half the chance," he said, "You know that right?"

She nodded, "I still don't understand what he is doing with Cid, or why they were headed to the Pharos."

"Neither do I," said Balthier, "But we'll find out soon enough."

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok, hope you enjoyed but my brain is fried and that just didn't come out the way I had planned. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Review for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow it's been forever since I updated this one! Hope you are enjoying, review if you are!**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 6**

The Feywood was hard to navigate at the best of times, but it wasn't helping matters that Fran seemed to have no idea where she was going. The three of them had been walking for hours, and Vaan couldn't tell if they were going in circles or if everything just looked the same in the mist.

"Are you sure this thing even exists?" asked Penelo, who had been lagging behind for the past hour.

Fran shook her head, "No, but I have no reason to believe he does not."

"Didn't the story or rumor or whatever it was you heard about this guy from say anything about where to find him?" asked Vaan.

Fran did not speak for several minutes, "By a pond which shows no reflection there is a tree. The tree is his home."

Vaan sighed, "So we're looking for a tree house by a pond?"

Fran said nothing. She was starting to worry Vaan. He'd only agreed to go on this stupid search because Balthier had begged him to, and if there was a chance he could save him then he was all for it, but he had a suspicion that he was just off wondering the Feywood missing the last few months he and Balthier had together.

* * *

><p>"You've made a mess out of everything!," yelled Cid, "We would have already had the princess had you not gotten that fool of a pirate involved!"<p>

Seraph put his hands behind his head and reclined back in against the stone wall of the Pharos, "They travel together, how could I not get him involved?"

"You were supposed to kidnap the princess from the Strahl! She'd be dead by now you idiot if you'd done your job! And you'd have the throne!"

"Kidnapping the boy did what it was supposed to," argued Seraph, "It brought him…the _princess_ I mean…right to us."

"There was no reason to kidnap a dirty little orphan! Your orders were to kidnap and kill your sister! Now we have to start from the beginning again!"

"If I know Ffamran," said Seraph, "he'll come to us. He won't let this go."

Cid cursed under his breath, "This is not about the two of you and some love spat! I found you to help me gain control of Dalmasca once I found out who you were, not to organize a heartfelt reunion between you two!"

"Just think of how much control you'd have though," Seraph laughed, "If I was king and your son sat beside me on the throne."

Cid turned around to face him, the wheels in his head turning, "And how do you propose we accomplish this? He will not come along willingly."

Seraph's smile faded, "Leave that to me."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Basch as Balthier landed the Strahl.<p>

Balthier didn't bother turning around to face him, "You know the answer to that."

"Just making sure," he said, tightening his glove with his teeth, "There's no turning back after this. One of you has to die in there."

Balthier smiled, "I agree, but it won't be me."

The three of them grabbed their weapons, and Balthier traded his gun for his favorite pole, the whale whisker. He wanted to be able to look into Seraph's eyes when he killed him. Shaking off the creeping headache that never seemed to leave him now, he led his two companions out of the Strahl and into the Pharos. If this went anything like he thought it would…Seraph and his father would not be hiding.

* * *

><p>The mist was thicker here, and even Vaan and Penelo knew they had crossed into a part of the Feywood that was surrounded by more magic than the rest. Vaan had been expecting a house, a tree house to be honest, the massive willow that now stood in front of him was no such thing. He approached it slowly, the others several steps behind him. There was no door, only a great dark opening in the center of the tree, and Vaan found himself not wanting to know exactly what was inside it. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, he called out, "Uh…hello? We're…we're looking for the…uh…wishmonger."<p>

His words were met with a growl. Had the sound not been enough to make him take a few steps back, the creature that emerged from the darkness of the hole did. It, (Vaan couldn't rightly call it a he) was enormous, and Vaan wasn't sure how it had fit in the tree to begin with. Its head was that of a coeurl, but its body was more that of reptile of some sort Vaan had never seen. It…he…whatever…fluttered down from the tree with great bat like wings, and approached them slowly.

"Vaan Ratsbane," he growled, "You have come to wish for the life of your lover."

Vaan's breath caught in his throat, "Ye…yes..."

"Foolish boy," growled the creature, "Do you think wishes are free?"

_To Be Continued…_

**Yeah yeah, I know, nothing really happened in that chapter, but be patient… I make these things up as I go, and it's harder than you'd think. Hope you enjoyed, reviewing lets me know updates are needed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this one isn't gonna be easy to finish because we've had a lot of buildup between Balthier and Seraph, I hope the end result won't be disappointing. Since I make this stuff up as I go, even I don't know how it will end right now. All the same little housekeeping rules (rating etc.) still apply. Please review, and enjoy!**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 7**

"How do you know who I am?," Vaan stammered, silently hoping that the wishmonger wouldn't come any closer.

The wishmonger let out a low chuckle, or at least that's what it sounded like to Vaan, "Foolish Hume. I am the wishmonger, I know of most of the goings on in the world."

"Will you help us?"

"Wishes are not free child," said the wishmonger, "Nor do they come cheaply."

"I don't suppose wishes cost gil, huh? What will it take for you to save Balthier?"

The wishmonger settled down into the misty grass, "For a wish powerful enough to stop death the cost will be high. Wishes are not easy to make, they cannot be sold cheaply."

Vaan was getting irritated, "How much? I'll pay anything."

The wishmonger looked him over warily, "Only your life would be enough payment for such a wish."

Vaan didn't hesitate, "Fine. As long as Balthier is saved."

"No Vaan!" cried Penelo, "You can't! Balthier wouldn't want it this way anyway…don't do this!"

Fran took a step forward, "I offer my own life for the wish," she said, "Vaan is but a child, and Balthier is my partner. I will shoulder this burden."

The wishmonger shook his head, "I am sorry Viera, but it must be the boy. Only the boy's undying love for the sky pirate, coupled with his sacrifice will be enough to make the wish."

Penelo had started to cry, "Why? Why does anyone have to die?"

"Child," the wishmonger whispered soothingly, "Wishes are rare because of what they made from. It takes a great deal of pain, heartache, and love to form a wish. Now, were he wishing for a new pair of shoes it might only take a little sacrifice. But he is wishing for a life, and that life has to come from somewhere in order for it to be given."

Penelo's tears didn't stop, but she didn't question the wishmonger any further.

Vaan gave her a reassuring hug, "It'll be ok Pen, I promise." He looked over at Fran, "Don't let Balthier blame himself for this," he said, "Tell him I love him, and that I'm more than willing to do this. Take care of him, I have a feeling he's going to need it. If I'm giving up my life to save his, don't let him just take it away himself because of me."

The Viera nodded, "I admire your courage, Vaan. Don't worry, I will take care of Balthier, he will not harm himself, I will make sure of it."

Vaan nodded and gave Penelo one last squeeze, "Let's get this over with," he said, turning to face the wishmonger.

The wishmonger bowed his head in acceptance, "Follow me into my tree, child. Your companions must wait here."

Vaan tore himself away from the sobbing Penelo and followed the wishmonger through the dark opening of the tree.

* * *

><p>The silence of the Pharos was almost eerie to Balthier as he, Basch, and Ashe entered. He knew that both Seraph and his father had to know that he would be coming, and he had almost expected to be met by them outright. They had barely stepped inside when the place was flooded with a bright light. For a moment Balthier couldn't see, but as his eyes slowly adjusted he began to see a dark figure before him.<p>

"I knew you'd come," said Seraph as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, "Although I did expect you before now."

"Hello Seraph," sneered Balthier, "Or shall I call you Garem?"

Seraph smiled, "I see you've done a little digging around."

"It doesn't matter who you are. I came here to kill you."

Seraph chuckled, "You won't kill me Ffamran. I know you, I know you loved me and you won't be able to do it."

Balthier didn't say anything, and Seraph turned his attention to Ashe, "Well, well, well," he chuckled, "What? No hug for your little brother?"

Ashe's disappointment was clear on her face. Until now, she had hoped against hope that Seraph wasn't really Garem at all. "What's happened to you Garem?" she asked, "I would not have thought you capable of such things."

Seraph began to laugh, "Oh dear sister of mine! What have I done that is so very evil? After all I was cheated out of my throne, you've given me no choice but to kill you…though believe me," he said, feigning sorrow and placing a hand over his heart, "It really saddens me to have to do so."

"You'll not touch her," interrupted Basch, "You'll have to go through me first."

Seraph looked annoyed, "I assumed as much Captain Ronsenburg."

"You're signing your death warrant," threatened Basch, "I _will_ kill you."

"No," sneered Balthier, glancing back at Basch, "He dies at my hand."

Basch nodded, "As you wish, though killing him is a pleasure I hate to give up."

"Enough talk!" bellowed Seraph, "I have an offer to present you with Ffamran, and I suggest you take it. Even now I have men following your little thief, men who will kill him brutally unless you accept what I offer."

Balthier tensed visibly, "I think I'd rather kill you than make deals."

Seraph smiled, "If I die, so does your thief."

"I don't believe you."

"Then kill me and find out."

No one moved, and Basch and Ashe looked to Balthier, ready to follow his lead no matter what he chose to do.

"What is this offer?" asked Balthier through clenched teeth, "Not that I'll accept it…I'm just curious."

Seraph took a step closer, "Marry me, and take your place beside me on my throne. Do this, willingly…I might add…and I'll let the boy live."

Balthier spat in Seraph's face, "Never!"

Seraph backhanded the pirate, bringing a small drop of crimson to his lip. Basch moved forward to intervene, but a hoard of imperial guards emerged from the shadows. They were completely surrounded. They had walked straight into a trap.

"I'll enjoy killing him," growled Seraph, "And killing the princess…and you'll still live out your days by my side Ffamran. You had a choice, now you don't!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews earn updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so here we go. Welcome to chapter 8 of "This Is Who I Am" Reviewing makes you awesome, and as always…enjoy.**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 8**

Vaan was sure why he was surprised to find that the inside of the tree was several times larger than the outside was. He was used to magic, but things like this always threw him for a loop. The wishmonger led the way, and Vaan found himself descending a spiraling staircase. He didn't say anything, as he was still more than a little afraid of the wishmonger. Not that that should have mattered…after all, he was about to die anyway. When the staircase finally came to an end Vaan found that they had entered a large room that had polished marble floors and was lit by a massive number of candles.

Vaan looked around wide-eyed, the place was beautiful. The wishmonger had turned to face him, and was gazing at him silently, "Are you ready?"

Vaan nodded, "You promise Balthier will live if I do this?"

The wishmonger nodded, "I will send the wish back with your friends when it is finished, and they must give it to the pirate in order to heal him."

Vaan nodded, "Ok, I'm…I'm ready then."

The wishmonger led him to the center of the room, "Lay upon this table, I wish I could tell you that this will not be painful, and that it will be over quickly…but wishes are not made from such."

"I understand," said Vaan, as he lay himself down on the stone table, "Thank you…for giving me a wish and all."

The wishmonger produced a long, sharp knife, and positioned it over Vaan's chest, "You can change your mind if you want, and you are not bound to do this."

Vaan shook his head, "No, I…I want to do it…for Balthier."

The wishmonger nodded, and plunged the knife into Vaan's chest.

* * *

><p>Balthier chuckled, "That isn't going to happen Seraph. I don't believe you have men following Vaan, and I certainly will not be spending any time with you…especially the rest of my life."<p>

Seraph's rage was obvious, "I told you Ffamran…you don't have a choice. You're surrounded, outnumbered…there isn't anything you can do!"

Balthier gripped his pole tightly, and Ashe and Basch were both aware that he was sizing up their situation, wondering if striking out with his weapon would only get them killed.

"Put down your weapons," demanded Seraph, "You can't fight your way out of this one Ffamran."

Balthier didn't move, but he knew Seraph was right…they weren't going to be able to fight their way out. Suddenly an idea hit him…and he knew it was either brilliant or it was going to get them all killed…

He dropped his pole, "All this time I've still loved you only to find out you lied to me all those years ago," he lied, forcing his voice to sound more hurt than angry.

Seraph's expression was hard to read, but Balthier could see the glint of hope in his eyes, "I didn't lie about loving you. I want you to spend your life by my side, Ffamran. I don't want to have to kill you."

Balthier masked his anger with a heartbroken expression, "I guess all that doesn't matter now."

Seraph approached him slowly, and gently lifted the pirate's chin so that their lips met. Balthier forced back the urge push him away and vomit, he forced himself to gently open his lips to let Seraph's tongue invade his mouth. Seraph's arms were around him now, but Balthier still stood rigid, he didn't want to seem too eager…that would alert Seraph to his little scheme. Finally his lips were released, and Seraph wiped away one of the tears that ran down Balthier's face. He assumed they were meant for him, that Balthier was crying either tears of joy or maybe even confusion over everything that had happened between them, he was oblivious to the fact that the pirate's tears were those of disgust for what he was doing.

"Let us go somewhere more private," said Seraph, "We have a lot to discuss."

Balthier nodded, and let Seraph take his hand.

"Balthier what the hell are you doing?" yelled Basch.

Balthier looked back at him, and he knew his plan was working by the complete look of shock on the Captain's face. He had even convinced his comrades that he might want Seraph back.

"I…I won't be long," he said, trying his best to look confused and hurt, "I just need to think a few things through."

Basch and Ashe stood there stunned as Seraph and Balthier walked into the darkness hand in hand, and Balthier hoped that Seraph couldn't feel the dagger that was tucked into the waistband of his pants, if Seraph got that dagger away from him…his plan would backfire with a vengeance.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't panic, I know I often kill of our heroes but…well…I'm not gonna tell you the ending…just keep reading…and please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! It's your good buddy Grey here again with another chapter to this little adventure which, thank the stars, is almost finished. I loved "Who Are You? And Who Am I?" so much that the sequel has been a bit of a letdown, and I'll be glad when it's over. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 9**

Vaan's chest exploded with pain as the wishmonger's knife cut through his skin like butter. He didn't cry out, only squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He felt the knife leave his chest and return a second time…then a third. Suddenly the pain stopped, and Vaan wondered if he were dead yet. He cracked an eye open to see the wishmonger staring at him patiently.

"Am…am I dead?" he stammered.

The wishmonger gave a low chuckle, "No child. It is not necessary for you to give up your life. I needed you to be willing though, I needed your blood…your suffering…and your sacrifice to make the wish you requested. You did well, and I have made your wish for you to take back to the one you love."

Vaan sat up as the wishmonger handed him a small bottle. The bottle itself looked as if it were made of diamond, and it glowed as if it contained stars instead of a wish.

"This is the wish?" he asked, turning the bottle over in his hands.

"Yes, have him drink it, and his life will be restored," said the wishmonger.

"And…and I don't have to die?"

"Technically you did," said the wishmonger, "But I restored your life, there was no reason for me to take it."

"You must have done it awful fast," said Vaan.

The wishmonger motioned for him to follow him back up the winding staircase, "Time passes differently when one is dead. You have been here for nearly two days; your friends have been waiting here this whole time."

Vaan was shocked, but he didn't say anything.

Penelo and Fran were, as the wishmonger had said, waiting for him outside.

"You're alive!" squealed Penelo, and Vaan could see that she had been crying for some time, "I'm so glad you decided not to go through with it!"

"Your friend died as he promised he would," said the wishmonger, "Now go…the pirate does not have as much time left as he believes. You must meet him at the Pharos, and hurry."

Penelo and Fran began to quickly pack up their things, and Vaan turned to the wishmonger, who had all but disappeared into the tree, "Thank you," he said, "I…I don't know how to repay you."

The wishmonger seemed to smile, "You paid for your wish Vaan Ratsbane, all I did was bottle it for you…you owe me nothing."

Vaan was about to argue, but the wishmonger was already gone.

* * *

><p>Seraph led Balthier through a dimly lit corridor, his hand still grasping the pirate's tightly, "You'll see things my way Ffamran," he said gently, "Just hear what I have to say."<p>

They entered a room which Seraph had obviously been using for some time. It had a table and a few chairs inside, and the bastard pulled two of the chairs close together and motioned for Balthier to sit. He sat across from him, but still too close for comfort.

"I haven't forgiven you, Seraph," said Balthier as the other trailed a row of kisses down his neck.

Seraph looked up at him, and his eyes took on a genuine look of sorrow, "I am sorry I left you there Ffamran. I was young… I needed the money…you know Cid would have really killed me if I hadn't taken the money and left."

Balthier knew it to be true, "Where is Cid anyway? Aren't you two working together now?"

Seraph gently touched his face, "I won't let him hurt you, I promise. I told you he'd never hurt you again and I meant it then…I mean it now."

Balthier shuddered at the familiar touch, "You have no idea what losing you did to me," he said, letting his pretense and plan fall away for a moment, "I didn't think I'd ever get over it…ever let anyone close to me again."

Seraph frowned, "And then you met the boy."

Balthier nodded.

Seraph grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, "It would be in your best interest to forget the boy."

Balthier struggled against Seraph's tight grip, but he was not as big or as strong as Seraph, and suddenly his mind was seized by panic as he realized the gaping hole in his plan. He wasn't strong enough to fight this man off…and he'd willingly separated himself from the group, "When did you start being so violent?" he asked, "You never hit me before."

"You never gave me reason to before."

"I thought you loved me?" sneered Balthier.

"I do. That's why I'd rather hurt you than lose you."

He placed a rough kiss on Balthier's lips, but this time the pirate fought back…he knew his plan wasn't working, "Don't touch me!" he yelled, rising to his feet and pushing Seraph off him.

Seraph was back on him in a flash, and he quickly over powered the pirate. His vest and shirt were torn from him and he was forced down onto the table.

"I'll kill you for this!" yelled Balthier as he kicked out wildly.

Seraph laughed, and hit him hard enough that Balthier's mind reeled, "I doubt you'll do anything of the kind!"

He attacked the pirate with his lips again, this time fumbling with the clasp to his pants. Balthier kicked and struggled, only to freeze when Seraph's hand found the dagger in his waistband.

"Well, well," Seraph growled, "Now you weren't planning on luring me in here to try and kill me were you?"

Balthier stared at him angrily, but said nothing.

Seraph's brow knotted together in fury, "You aren't going to enjoy this," he growled.

Balthier tried to fight back with everything he had, but Seraph was stronger…

_To Be Continued…_

**Next chapter will probably be the last! Will Balthier be able to fight Seraph off? Will Vaan reach him with the wish in time? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so we are coming to the end of this story, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I; however, am quite tired of it. Warning for rape in this chapter, as well as other M worthy material. Characters will not be perfectly in character, and reviewing brings updates and makes you awesome. Enjoy!**

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 10**

Balthier curled up into a corner, making himself as small as possible, when Seraph left the room. His plan had backfired beyond what he had ever imagined. He touched a ringed hand to his face, which was swollen and bleeding in a few places. Grabbing at his ruined shirt, he tore a shred off and used to wipe some of the blood from his face and chest; there wasn't much else he could do.

He cringed when he heard the door open again, only to be relieved when Ashe and Basch were shoved inside by some guards, the door locked securely behind them.

"Oh my god," muttered Basch as he caught sight of the pirate, "What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

He and Ashe both rushed forward and fell to the floor in front of him. Balthier shied away from their touch, and didn't say anything.

"Balthier," Basch said sternly, "Are you ok? You were trying to trick him…weren't you?"

Balthier nodded, "It didn't work," his words were slurred by the swelling in his face.

Basch sighed, "Is anything broken?"

Balthier held out his wrists, both of which Seraph had managed to fracture over the course of the last hour. Basch made to examine the pirate's wrists when he caught sight of Balthier's unclasped pants, "Shit," he muttered, "Balthier…"

The pirate didn't look at him; he only stared past him as if he hadn't heard him at all.

"Balthier look at me," he said sternly. Balthier slowly turned to face him.

"Did he…" he paused, not wanting to finish the question, "Were you raped?"

Balthier looked at him blankly before turning away and throwing up.

Basch cursed under his breath, "Ashe, get me that pitcher of water over there. Let's see if we can clean him up a little."

Ashe didn't say anything as she got up to get the water, leaving Basch to rip another strip of fabric from Balthier's shirt. He let them clean his wounds, and Ashe muttered a quick cure spell to take away some of the swelling and bruises.

"We need a plan," he said finally, shocking the others, as he'd stayed silent for so long, "Mine didn't work out too well."

Basch frowned, "There are about 30 guards out there…that we saw. Plus Cid and Garem. I don't see what the three of us can do to get through them."

"If Seraph is killed," sneered Balthier, "The guards will scatter. And Cid will retreat."

Ashe sighed, "Perhaps, but killing him didn't work out so well the last time you tried."

Balthier glared at her, and she wished she had chosen her words more carefully.

"I underestimated him," Balthier said angrily, "I did not think him capable of such. I won't make that mistake again."

"We are weaponless Balthier," said Basch, "How do you propose we kill him? Give him dirty looks until he kills over?"

Balthier chuckled and shook his head, "I've no idea. He'll be back you know. He isn't going to leave us alone to plan for very long."

Ashe nodded, "He is planning on moving us. There is a ship waiting outside apparently, we are to be taken back to Archades. They came here; hoping to appear disorganized and desperate, to draw us in…make us think they were alone."

"And we believed them," said Balthier, "How do you know all this?"

"He gave orders to have the ship prepared for takeoff just before he had us brought in here," said Ashe, "The rest I am assuming."

Balthier nodded, "How much do you want to bet he won't be locking us up together on the ship?"

Basch frowned, "I have a feeling he's going to want you in his cabin for the journey."

Balthier's face paled, "Something tells me you're right, Captain."

Basch was right. He and Ashe were soon separated from Balthier as they were led aboard Seraph's ship…_The Blackbird._ Balthier's hands were bound in front of him, and he didn't bother to resist as Seraph led him by the arm to his cabin.

"After your earlier reluctance," he said, "I suppose I have no choice but to restrain you. I do hate to do it though."

Balthier only glared at him.

"You look rather angry, Ffamran," he said, fixing himself a tall glass of wine, "I do hope you're not upset about earlier."

Balthier's hands curled into tight fists…he hated being mocked, "Of course not," he drawled sarcastically, "I thoroughly enjoy being raped and beaten. Who doesn't?"

"Raped?" asked Seraph, "That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"What would you call our last encounter then?"

Seraph's features softened, "Oh, Ffamran. You know I could never hurt you."

He reached out to stroke the pirate's face, trailing his fingers along the bruised and swollen skin of his cheek, bringing his fingers to rest gently on his lips.

He found it hard to control his anger. How dare Seraph touch him so gently after what had just happened? How dare he tell him he'd never hurt him? His anger got the best of him, and he bit down on Seraph's finger until he tasted blood on his tongue.

"Fucking hell!"

Balthier spat Seraph's blood back into his face, "I've already told you not to touch me you son of a bitch!"

"You are only making things worse on yourself Ffamran," sneered Seraph, "I can make things nice for you…or we can continue on as we did earlier."

"I'll kill you," Balthier swore through clenched teeth, "I swear I'm going to rip your fucking head off!"

Seraph laughed, "I doubt that."

"Fuck you!"

Seraph smiled, "I choose my words carefully if I were you. I don't want to have to hurt you too badly. I need you looking presentable for the ceremony."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you," said Seraph, "You're going to spend the rest of your life by my side, once I kill my dear sister."

Seraph moved in close, putting his lips to Balthier's neck. He tensed immediately; squeezing his eyes shut…this couldn't happen again…

He couldn't stand it…his mind began to go into panic mode as Seraph's hand moved slowly towards the clasp of his pants. He pulled his head back, and slammed it into Seraph's forehead as hard as he could.

It took him a minute for his mind to clear…and then he ran…

_To Be Continued…_

**I do hope you enjoyed, please review! Will Balthier get away? Where the hell are Vaan and the others? Will Seraph get what he deserves before it's too late? Find out in chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back…again. Yay! Glad you are still tuning in, please review if you are enjoying. **

**This Is Who I Am**

**Chapter 11**

Balthier almost lost his balance as he ran as fast as his feet would carry him through the corridors of _The Blackbird._ He had no idea where he was going, he only knew that he had to find the others and get the hell off that ship before Seraph could steal what little dignity he had left. But once again he found himself with a half formed plan. There he was, running through his enemy's ship, shirtless and beaten, with his hands bound in front of him…there wasn't much hope for being inconspicuous. Besides, he might have taken Seraph off guard, but the bastard wasn't likely to just let him go without pursuit. He dodged into a side corridor when he heard voices, and found himself in the ship's kitchen. Perfect. He quickly started to rummage through drawers until he found a large knife, one that was sharp and deadly. He made short work of his bonds, and tucked the knife into the waistband of his pants. He stood there, trying desperately to think of a plan, when he heard voices outside.

"You should never have gotten close enough for him to take advantage like that you fool!"

Balthier cringed inwardly; he'd forgotten that his father was involved in all this mess. He didn't want to think about what the two of them would do to him if they found him, and for the first time in his life Balthier began to think he might be safer off with his father.

"He can't get far," he heard Seraph grumble, "I'm going to go ahead and kill the princess and her dog, Ffamran can't hide forever."

Balthier cursed under his breath, and exited the kitchen as quietly as he could, making sure he stayed far enough behind Seraph and his father that he wouldn't be noticed. He followed them for what seemed like forever before Cid spoke again, "You said he seemed to be having a change of heart earlier…what happened? He obviously has gone back to hating you."

Seraph sighed, "Ffamran _was_ always so delicate. He doesn't respond well to force it seems."

Cid slowed his pace, "What do you mean?"

Seraph laughed, "Don't be naïve Cid; you know what kind of interest I have in Ffamran."

"You forced yourself on my son?" Balthier was surprised at the tone of anger that he thought he could hear in his father's voice.

"Oh, and now you've decided to step in as his father," said Seraph, "Isn't that precious."

Cid grabbed Seraph by the throat and slammed him against the wall with one quick motion, sending Balthier scurrying for cover, "You overstep your bounds Garem," threatened Cid, "You'll not talk to me in such a way, you are not king yet." He loosened his grip from Seraph's neck, "And raping my son was not part of the bargain. If I hear of such again, you will wish you were dead."

Seraph seemed as surprised as Balthier did, but he only nodded as Cid released him, and Balthier didn't have time to think about it now.

"Do you want to watch her die?" asked Seraph as he stopped in front of a door and pulled out a ring of keys.

Cid shook his head, "No, I must be getting back to my own ship. I'll see you in Archades in a few days; I have other business to attend to."

Seraph shrugged as Cid walked away, leaving him alone to unlock the door of the room where Ashe and Basch were obviously being held. Balthier approached the door slowly; he didn't want to make any noise. He put his ear to the door and listened, but he couldn't hear anything, so he slowly turned the knob.

He had no plan, and it was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever done, but he simply opened the door and walked in. There didn't seem to be much else he could do.

"It seems your pirate friend has abandoned you," Seraph jeered, his back to the open door where Balthier stood, "He got you into this mess and then ran the first chance he got."

"I don't abandon the people I care about," said Balthier, causing Seraph to spin around, "Not even to save my own neck."

Seraph glared at him, "Noble for a fucking sky pirate piece of shit."

Balthier shrugged, "You can't make up your mind can you? One minute you love me and the next you're either trying to bash my face in or you're calling me a piece of shit. Which is it?"

He slowly moved closer, hoping Seraph wouldn't notice.

"I really don't want to have to kill you, Ffamran," Seraph grunted, "But you are trying my patience."

A smirk crossed Balthier's lips, "That's too bad."

He pulled the knife from his waistband and took a step forward. Seraph sighed, "Haven't we already been through this?"

"I told you I was going to kill you, Seraph, you should have known that I meant it."

Seraph pulled out a gun that Balthier hadn't noticed was strapped to his hip and aimed it at his chest, "Don't make me do this."

Balthier's patience was growing thin, he wasn't about to let Seraph get away again. He slowly lowered the knife as if he were going to throw it down, but instead flung himself at Seraph with every bit of force he could muster. A shot rang out from Seraph's gun, and Basch and Ashe, tied to their chairs, couldn't tell what happening as the two men rolled on the floor.

There was blood everywhere, covering both Balthier and Seraph.

"Balthier!" yelled Basch, as Seraph struggled to his feet, grabbing the pirate by the neck.

He was sure his friend was done for, when Balthier lunged forward, plunging the knife into Seraph's stomach. The bastard stumbled backwards, letting go of Balthier as his hands grasped desperately at the knife sticking out of him. He stared at Balthier with glazed over eyes, "Ffamran?"

Balthier said nothing as Seraph fell to the floor. He got to his feet and began to untie Ashe.

"Balthier!" she exclaimed as her ropes fell to the floor, "Shit, he got you!"

Balthier glanced down at his side, where a sudden pain had begun to spread, to find that Seraph's gun had indeed hit its target, "Shit," he muttered.

His head was aching, and he could feel his strength giving out. Unsure if it was due to his illness or just from the events of the past few days, he left Ashe to untie Basch and sank to the ground…exhausted.

"We have to get out of here," said Basch, pulling Balthier to his feet, "Come on, put your weight on me."

Balthier flung his arm around Basch's neck and let the knight support most of his weight. He didn't look at Seraph's staring dead eyes as they left the room. They made their way down the hall quickly, with no idea as to how they would get off the ship. They were still unarmed, as Balthier had not bothered to pull the knife he'd stolen out of Seraph's chest and bring it along.

"How the hell do you get out of here?" grumbled Basch as he twirled around, confused.

"I think we came in that way," whispered Ashe.

They started off in the direction which Ashe had pointed, but soon started to backtrack when they heard voices.

"We can't get out of here unarmed," said Balthier, "They aren't just going to let us walk out."

Basch cursed, "I don't know what to do."

They stood there in the corridor silently, when an idea struck Ashe.

"Garbage!" she exclaimed, "Come on, follow me!"

She started to run off in the direction from which they had come, and Basch dragged Balthier along behind her. They followed her all the way back to the kitchen from which Balthier had stolen the knife, and that they had passed on their way back through once Seraph was dead. Balthier knew they were going the right direction…all they had to do was follow the trail of blood that had leaked from his side.

Ashe rushed into the kitchen, and pried open the trash chute, "They'll dump their trash before they take off, big ships like this always do."

Balthier frowned, "Please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking."

Ashe smiled, "You first."

Balthier shook his head, "No…there's no way I'm getting in there."

"Basch," she said, "Convince him."

Basch sighed, and picked Balthier up with one fluid motion.

"Hey! Don't you dare…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Basch threw him down the chute. He landed, somewhat ungracefully, on a soft, foul smelling pile of gods only knew what. Scrambling to his feet, he was barely out of the way before Ashe came sliding down to meet him.

"I'll get you for this," he muttered, but she only smiled.

Basch followed a few seconds later, "I hope they don't decide to wait until they get to Archades to dump the trash," he chuckled, "Or we're in for a very unpleasant ride."

Balthier tried to laugh, but he was too tired, and he was losing a lot of blood. He wasn't sure how long they sat there in the filth of the trash before he heard the slow rumbling sound of the trash chute doors opening.

They held on to each other as the trash was emptied, and they were falling from the ship. The trash didn't make for as soft of a landing as they might have hoped, but they were all smiles as _The Blackbird_ flew away, none the wiser that her prisoners were no longer aboard.

Their mission was over, and Seraph was dead, but by the time night fell the three had few reasons to be cheery. They didn't have enough magic to heal Balthier's wound properly, but even if they had, it was obvious that the tumor was about to have its victory. Maybe it was because of all that he had endured over the past few days or maybe his time had just run out, but either way Balthier was dying.

They made him as comfortable as they could; hoping against hope that Vaan and the others had found the wishmonger and would make it back in time. But fate, it seemed, was not that kind. Balthier died on the second night after their escape from _The Blackbird_. His last words were those of love for Vaan, and both Ashe and Basch were by his side as he drew his last breath.

They covered him and laid him nearby, it didn't seem right to bury him before Vaan and Fran returned. It was the fourth day after their escape that they awoke to see their three companions coming over the horizon.

Vaan took the news better than Basch would have thought, though no force in all Ivalice could have stopped the boy's tears as he sat looking down on the pirate, who looked as though he were sleeping peacefully.

He pulled the bottle containing his wish from his pocket, and gently pried Balthier's lips apart.

"Vaan" warned Fran sympathetically, "It is too late."

"I have to try," he whimpered. He poured the shining liquid down the pirate's throat with trembling hands. They all waited, no one dared to breath…but nothing happened.

Vaan cried himself to sleep, clinging to Balthier's corpse. The others tried to pull him away, but he would have no part of it. He woke extremely early the next morning to find Balthier's body gone, "What did you do with him!" he screamed at the others, "You didn't bury him without me…you couldn't have!"

"No, Vaan…they didn't."

Vaan nearly fainted at the sound of Balthier's voice…everything was going to be fine…his wish had worked after all.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you liked it, it was really hard to end, I hope it was not disappointing.**


End file.
